Logopedia:Reminders
Hello! Here are some things to remember when creating, formatting, or editing pages: Copyright/Licenses :Main page: Logopedia:Copyrights One issue that is found almost everywhere on the Internet is copyright issues. When uploading an image (especially a logo), remember to select the appropriate license from the drop-down menu. This is extremely important because you must give credit to the creator of the image. Selecting a license is quite simple, so please try to do so. Appearance The general format of an article should be a list of logos, in order from oldest to newest. The years the logo was used should be in a Level 2 Heading ( 2005–2012 ) above each logo. When inserting the logo, the code should be in this type of format: Replace "Image" with the name of the image, "file type" with the file type of the image (i.e. .jpg, .png, .svg, .jpeg, etc.), and "Pixel size" with the pixel size (affects the size of the image), such as, 200px, 300px, 400px, etc. Many editors like to insert thumb instead of center, yet this is not recommended. Here's why: Comparison: Note: Instead of center for the right image, right is used for the sake of organization. center is the same, yet the image is placed in the center. The left image shows thumb in use, while the other does not. Directly below the image, the uploader's username and avatar is shown, along with a link to their userpage. Of course giving credit to the uploader is necessary, yet the username/avatar is very distracting to the reader. Instead of focusing on the logo, they focus on what is below it. After seeing it, they may click on the user's page and become distracted. Often, a user's page may be boring or unorganized. Before you know it, the reader begins to dislike the website, becoming bored or thinking it is unorganized and that it is more of a social website than a database of logos. When using center, readers will focus on the logo and will see that the page is organized since everything is neatly arranged in the center of the page. In a nutshell, use center', not' thumb'!' We want readers to know that we are an organized database of logos, not a social network or forum. In a database, readers need to understand the content. This means that correct spelling and grammar is crucial. Remember that grammar is your friend! Remember the following when typing pages: *Use commas (,), periods/full stops (.), slashes (/), colons (:), semicolons (;), apostrophes ('), quotation marks ("), and parentheses () when necessary. *Capitalize at the beginning of each sentence, or when referencing companies, names, and trademarks. *Finish your sentences! Use a period/full stop'.' What NOT to do: *Do not go on and on, or have run-on sentences, as they just keep going and going, they never end, this is an example of a run-on sentence, they don't stop. At least use semicolons and periods to separate run-on sentences. *Do not spell incorrectly. Speling is importint, caws reeders do not lik wen you cant spel. *This isn't a forum or social network. Avoid using abbreviated words and acronyms constantly. Dis is not good, u shud rite corectly. *Do not have un-capitalized or unfinished sentences. this is an example of a bad sentence *Do not capitalize every word in a sentence. You Should Not Do This, It Is Very Annoying. By following what was recommended above, readers will continue to visit Logopedia, knowing it is an organized and attractive database. Categorization Categories are very important. Readers will click on categories at the end of a page and look for what they want to see next that is in a particular topic. Also, readers will stay on Logopedia after they get to see other pages they are curious about. When categories are not present, the reader may find a dead end, and go to a different website. When categorizing, you should simply type Category:____ rather than type in the "Categories" section of the sidebar. This why, while you are typing, a drop-down menu will appear with recommendations for categories as you type. You can also create a new category if you want, but once you finish the page, create a new page for the category, adding necessary information about the category. When making new categories, do not add categories for companies themselves. For example, Burger King should not have its own category. The only exception for this is very large companies with many subsidiaries or products with their own logos. An example of this is Apple, which provides many technological products and subsidiaries. This company has the category Category:Apple that contains these products. Make sure when categorizing that the categories are not too broad or specific, and relate to the page. For example, do not categorize any page with "Category:Logos" or something else too basic. In a nutshell, add categories to pages. Dealing with Users Violating Logopedia Policy :Main page: Logopedia:Policy To editors/non-administrators: If you are not an administrator, there is a lot you can do to help despite not being able to block violators. Be sure to give a polite warning to violators, noting what they did wrong. Often, violators do not know what they doing wrong. Please direct them to Logopedia:Policy depending on what they did wrong. If they are simply making a mistake when editing or uploading images, notify them. Threatening or yelling at violators will only upset them or make them more encouraged to continue their actions. If their actions are a strict and obvious violation, such as uploading explicit images, obvious "messing-up" (vandalism) of pages, or harassing other users, issue a polite yet strong warning and report them at Logopedia:User Reports. If they continue their actions, after issuing a warning, report them at Logopedia:User Reports if you have not already. Check the to see if an administrator is on, and if they have edited within the last 10 or 20 minutes. If you see someone, report the user to them, linking to evidence of their violation and your User Report. When filing a report or contacting an administrator, do not panic and be patient. Monitor the Recent changes and revert/undo any edits by the violator. If you need to go, do not worry, an administrator will handle the situation and revert any bad edits. To administrators: If you are an administrator, make sure your actions are based on the degree of the violation and that any blocks meet or are near the recommended block times at Logopedia:Policy. If the violation is severe or obvious, forget warning the user and block them right away. Depending on the violation, notify a Wikia staff member and link to the user's page and their actions. Revert any edits by the user and clear their user page if necessary. If their actions are not that severe, you should warn the user politely before blocking. Refer to Logopedia:User Reports to confirm the user has not been reported yet. If they have, assess the report and use the Approved or the Rejected template to respond, stating why if you rejected the report if you rejected, and what the punishment issued was if you approved the report. If the violator has not followed a warning you issued, block them. When blocking a user, be sure to alert them on their talk page with Template:BlockNotice, providing reasons as to why they were blocked and the amount of time they were blocked for. If you are a bureaucrat and a rollbacker or administrator is abusing their powers, remove all of their powers and block them immediately. If you are a rollbacker, revert the violator's edits and follow the directions provided to regular editors above. Thank you for reading and I hope you find this page useful. Category:Policy